villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Ivan the Brony Kaiju/PE Proposal: Ultraman Belial
This is a Pure Evil proposal of Ultraman Belial. Who is he? Ultraman Belial is one of the main antagonists of Ultra Series. He is the main antagonist of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial, Ultra Zero Fight, and lastly Ultraman Geed. Belial was once among the most powerful and respected warriors in the Land of Light, until his greed overcame him and he tried to steal the Plasma Spark to have its power for himself. Unfortunately for him, the light of the Spark proved too much for him to handle and his crimes were soon discovered. Belial was banished to a lonely planet for his crimes against the Ultras, where he encountered the spirit of Alien Rayblood. Rayblood bestowed upon him Reionyx powers, corrupting Belial into the dark Ultra he is now. With the Giga Battlenizer in hand, Belial began plotting to conquer the Land of Light and get his revenge on the Ultras. Biography Belial once a highly powerful, respected Ultra who is a comrade to Father of Ultra. He had fought so many monsters along with his comrades. Due to Belial's pride and excitement about Ken promoting him to Supreme Commander of Space Garrison, he was about to touch the Plasma Spark and it causing him to get injured and partially burned until its banishment. After he landing on the desert planet, Belial was visited by the spirit of Alien Rayblood, who merged into his body and later turned into dark side. After receiving Giga Battlenizer, Belial make alliance with monsters and engage his own tyranny ways by summoning 100 monsters to destroy the Land of Light and the rest of the Ultras. Luckily, Ultraman King finally captured him and sealed him in Space Prison. King then threw the Battlenizer into the Valley of Flames, which was guarded by an EX Zetton. Years later, Zarab brought Battlenizer and freeing Belial until he was destroyed. All of the Ultras found out about his escape and Belial easily defeated them. Taro later arrived to fought Belial, but got defeated. He later brought Taro with him to the Land of the Light, and defeated all of the Ultras easily. He then later reach into Plasma Spark tower to steal the Plasma Spark, leaving the planet to be frozen. Belial then traveled into Monster Graveyard, resurrecting his army while sending monsters and aliens to kill any survived Ultramen and brainwashing Rei to kill their comrades and allies. However, Zero arrived at the scene and destroy all of the monsters and fought Belial until he destroyed him along with all of the Ultras. After their celebration, Belial later returned as Beryudora to overpowered Zero and his friends until Rei uses the Giga Battlenizer to destabilize the fusion, causing Belial to lose control. This leads Zero and his allies destroyed him once and for all. Since his defeat, Belial would return to plotting his revenge on Zero. In Ultraman Geed, Belial regained his Giga Battlenizer and resumed his war on the Ultramen as Ultraman Hikari developed the Ultra Capsules as a means to fight him. However, his son Ultraman Geed was sent to Earth and took his human identity known as Riku Asakura. Belial later returned to fought Geed and easily defeated him until in the series finale, Geed release his final blow and destroyed him eternally. Final Verdict I'd say he's Pure Evil enough, so yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals